


In my head he just got loose

by naturegoddess210



Series: Domestic! Gallavich [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Kevin Hart - Freeform, M/M, Mickey hates gorillas, Side Story, Zoo, extras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extras from "Ian please Im a grown man" Mickey Ian are at Yevgenys school feild trip and these are filler moment </p><p>Mickey and Ian take Yevgeny and some of the kids to look at the gorillas, who bang on the glass, and Mickey gets freaked and in his head the gorilla just broke the glass barrier and got loose. </p><p>Ian and Mickey have been  married awhile by this time</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my head he just got loose

[Keven Hart - Gorillas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_weI6U9GHY)

Ian had gone to work for part of the morning, Mickey having been pushed into voluntering to take their son Yevgeny on his kindergarden field trip to the Zoo

Ian was working at his new work, making breakfeast. all day long he got txtxs from Mickey saying he was bord and he hated that he got roped into watching all these toddlers

Ian rolled his eyes, muttering to himself Yevgeny wasnt really a toddler he was 5 but Mickey considered everything that couldnt string words together babies or toddlers

**eh i think one touch my hand**

**ew it touched me its all stickey**

_Mickey, did you mean one of the kids?_

**Yeah, one of kevens brats, amy or gema I dont fuckin know**

**they all look the same**

at one point Mickey had lost them, or lost the group of kids he was suppose to be watching

Ian called petrified and Mickey after a few seconds , "I found him"

"You FOUND him!?"

he demanded to be put on the phone with Yev who squicked happily about the zoo

Ian decided to fuck it and told his boss Yevgenys teacher called saying he was sick, come quick

ian had some change so he hopped the train that took him to the Zoo Mickey and yev had drove to, meeting Yevgenys Class and teacher, some older lady

he was able to explain that he was meeting the class that came eariler and got in, explaining his son was inside

he figured Mickey and his group of kids would be at the food court, sneaking up on his husband in his light blue shirt, that didnt have cut offs

he put his hands over his eyes, kissing his cheek and flopping beside him

grabbed his greasy burger that tased heavenly from being in the train with smelly hobos and he was hungry as fuck

"do you want me to go buy you one, princess"

Ian nodded a yes and laughed swallowing his mouthfull, Mickey huffed but he got up, and brought back a burger (one bite out) and some fries and some more sodas

they ate, drank, Ian asked his son and the other kids what they saw already, Amy Gema and Dmitri said they saw a Giraffe "Grraff'

"hey you guys wanna see Gorillas next!" Mickey groan next to him but Ian ignored his husband

the kids cheered, they finished up threw away the trash, Ian told them they had to stay together, they got to the gorilla place, which looked like they were entering a cave, which led to lights and a class wall, allowing people to see the incloser of the animals from a safe distence , Ian told the kids the glass kept the gorillas from getting out

"or from killing someone" Mickey muttered

Ian slaped his arm whispering "Mickey dont scare them!"

"Oh Im sorry I thought you said you could fight a gorilla? what you scared of"

Ian just ignored him, Mickey had on his aviater glasses and Ian thought he looked sexy

he leaned in close 'if you behave I'll blow you later" while the kids were looking at the animals, watching the gorilla walking around eating grass and shit, Ian licked te shell of Mickeys ear

mickeys shivered, glad he had on dark glasses cause he wanted to groan, squeezing his eyes closed

"ucie Mousy" Amy or was it Gema called out

Ian chucked at the nickname, to which Mickey hated

"daddy! look at him "he pointed at the gorilla, who now had moved closer to the glass, Mickey edged closer , holding Ians hand

this fucker was bigger then Kenyatta, fuck this

"Isnt this cool! daddy!" Yevgeny squeeled excitedly at both Ian and mickey

"yep, real cool" just at that moment the Gorilla hit the glass , hard, and Mickey jumped back, uttering a loud and drawn out **FUuuuuuCK**

**in his head it just broke the glass and got loose, now it was beating his brains in with its giant monkey fists**

"nope nope nope fuck this" Mickey turned around and walked as fast as he could out of the cave

Ian called after him, laughing "okay kids come on, uncle Mickey doesnt like gorillas"

he ushered the kids out and they giggled, witnesing an adult being scared of a animal was funny to them

Mickey was smoking a cigarette, "mickey you cant smoke" meeting up with him, 

"fuck off" but he flicked it and stomped it out

the rest of the day they looked at small safe animals like birds and small lemars

 

**Author's Note:**

> sort of ties into my "Me vs. Gorilla Go!"


End file.
